


Castilla Days

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying in bed with his boyfriend had always been one of Nacho's favourite things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castilla Days

Lying in bed with his boyfriend had always been one of Nacho's favourite things to do. Especially when they were lying together, limbs intertwined and talking about their days in Real Madrid Castilla, where they had met.

Back then, when no one knew who they were. When Nacho had braces and Dani didn't have a beard yet. When playing football was the only thing that mattered and their growing feelings wasn't the end of the world. 

Nacho still remember the first away match and sitting next to Dani on the bus. Their first kiss, outside the locker room after a blinding victory.

He also remember the first loss, the first painful walk to the dressing rooms and the yelling that followed. 

The late night parties after victories that had brought him and Dani together and the secret make out sessions in deserted hallways.

Sometimes he wish he could go back to the simpler times, but then he remembers the present. 

It was the little things that mattered now. Like when they had their first training with the first team or when Iker had figured out that they were a thing and fussed over how cute they are together.

It was the kiss in front of the world after winning La Decima, the acceptance of the fans and the support from the press and the team. 

No matter what the world threw at them, they dealt with it together, just like back at Castilla.  
The world might have gotten more complicated after they rose to fame, but being together was just as simple as it always has been.


End file.
